Mina's secret
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: Mina is Pregnant but she won't tell any one the father till later. MinaYaten first 6 chapters are edited
1. chapter 1

Mina's secret

8 years later the starlight's return to sing for all their fans and of course Seiya is now going out with Serina ever since the divorce with Darien, Serina was left taking care of Rini.

One hot sunny day Mina went to the chemist for a pregnancy test, because she hadn't been feeling well, ever since that night with a certain somebody.

As she walked into the chemist Lita was there getting some headache tablets. She was wondering why Mina was buying a pregnancy test, because what she knew was that Mina didn't have any one.

Back at Mina's house

When Mina got back home she went strait to the bathroom to do the pregnancy test, and it came out to be pregnant.

"What, am I going to do, I can't tell my friends this, they'll want to know who the father is"

Mina looks in the mirror. And hears a knock at the door, she went strait down stairs and answered the door, and it was Lita

"Lita, Hi just come in" Mina smiled

"Thanks" Lita walked in shutting the door behind her.

"So what do you have to talk about" Mina smiled

"Mina, tell me the truth, I saw you buying a pregnancy test today"

"Well, I don't want to say" Mina chewed on her nail

"Come on I won't tell any one"

"Promises"

"Ok"

"Well Lita I'm pregnant" Mina smiled

"Who's the father?"

"I not going to say"

"Why not" Lita shouted

"Maybe one day I tell you, I'm not ready to say"

"Ok, but you better tell me who the father is"

To be continued


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lita's big mistake

1 week later, Mina went to see the three starlight's live on stage, after the concert Mina went back stage to talk to the one she slept with and to welcome the starlight's.

"Hi" Mina smiled as she walked in front of her lover.

"Hi so, what is it that your wanting to tell me" the white sliver haired boy smiled.

"Well where having a child" Mina smiled even more.

"Excuse me, I have to go now I have to practise for tomorrow's concert"

"No wait" Mina ran in front of the boy.

He looks at Mina with his green eyes.

"I'm sorry Mina but I have got to go"

Mina starts to cry.

"But aren't you happy about having a child" Mina cried

"Well no, now I have got to go" he continues walking on.

"Why do you have to be so rude and cheeky" Mina runs off home instead of seeing the starlight's.

1 week later Serina and the others hadn't seen or heard from Mina ever since that night.

Serina was sitting with Rini and Seiya.

"I wonder what happened to Mina, I haven't seen her in days"

"Don't worry Serina, Mina's pregnant, Opps, I wasn't so post to say that" Lita put's her hand on her mouth.

"PREGNANT" Everyone shouted

"I was wondering why she was acting weird," Raye said scratching her head.

"I wonder who the father is" Amy said confused.

"Well I think I know who it is, but I better not say" Seiya smiled

"Hey Amy isn't it your wedding next week" Lita said

"Yes, me and Taiki will finally be husband and wife" Amy smiled.

"I think we should check up on Mina" Serina said very worried.

"I think I know what's going on, cause last week I saw Mina telling this someone that she was pregnant, and he was very rude and cheeky to her" Seiya said looking annoyed.

"Sounds like we already know the guy"

"You do, but I'm not going to say because its Mina's secret, she will tell you herself"

"Yaten hasn't been himself lately either, I wonder what's up with him" Taiki said looking confused.

"I know but I'm not going to say anything about that either" Seiya puts his hands on the back of his head.

Raye talks in her head.

"I wonder if Yaten has something to do with Mina"

To be continued


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mina's flash back. The father is reviled

The next day Mina was sitting in her house, thinking of that wonderful night she had with the mystery guy. She was still very upset on what he said to her.

(Flash back) Four weeks ago.

Mina went over to the starlight's to celebrate Seiya's and Serina's in engament, and Amy's and Taiki's.

Mina was stuck with Lita with no one to dance with, Mina see's Yaten across the room and goes over to him and asks him to dance.

Yaten turned away and handed Mina a little note as he disappears out the room.

She open's it and slowly reads it. It said.

Dear Mina

I know you've had a crush on me for years now even after finding out I'm really female, and we'll I think it's time to tell you that I like you the same way, If you want to talk I'll be out side.

Love

Yaten

XX

Mina blushes and run's out the room heading all the way out side where she saw her lover Yaten standing by the water fountain.

She walked up to the sliver haired boy.

"Em Yaten" Mina said very nervous.

"So do you want to go on a date tomorrow" Yaten smiled.

"Yeah, but isn't your true form a girl" Mina said confused.

"Not any more me and more me and the others are fully Male now, our princess made us fully" Yaten smiled.

"Well yes, I will go out with you" Mina jumps at Yaten raping her arms around him.

(End of flash back)

Mina start's to cry abit.

"Why isn't Yaten happy about us having a child, he was sooooooo mean"

(Another flash back of the date)

The next day Mina went to Yaten for their date, they both stayed at Yaten's place watching Movies together, after that they both sat on the sofa talking about stuff, Yaten and Mina got very close and they went into a deep kiss.

(I'm not putting down what Happens next)

(End of flash back)

Mina cries and then the door bell rings, Mina get's up and answers the door and it was Seiya and Yaten.

"Seiya, Yaten come in" Mina said wiping the tears away from her face.

The two walk in.

"Yaten has something to say to you Mina" Seiya hit Yaten in the arm.

"Oww, Ok I'm sorry I was mean yesterday, I'm just not ready into having a child, but if you want it, you can keep it" Yaten smiled.

"Yaten, thanks, I thought you hated me after I told you about me being pregnant" Mina smiled

"No I will never hate you, but let's just keep this a secret away from the others for now, just don't tell any body that I'm the father" Yaten smiled and cuddled Mina

"I won't tell any one" Mina smiled

"And Seiya don't you say anything not even Serina or Taiki" Yaten looked at Seiya

"I won't" Seiya closed his eyes and laughed

"I mean it Seiya, if you say a thing I'll tell the whole world about you getting Serina pregnant last week" Yaten said very serious

"I didn't know Serina is having a second child" Mina said confused.

"Well em she is" Seiya got all embarrassed

"It looks like Rini is going to have a little step baby sister of brother" Mina smiled.

To be continued


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yaten's gift.

It's been 1 week now everyone went to Ami and Taiki's wedding, at night, at the party. Yaten and Mina went off not telling anyone where they were going.

Taiki stopped dancing with his new wife Ami and went up to Seiya.

"Hey, Seiya why is Yaten always going off with that girl" Taiki whispered in Seiya's ear.

"Well it's a secret, and it's not mine to tell" Seiya whispered back.

"Well, I have a secret, if you tell me Yaten's and then I'll tell you mine" Taiki whispered back.

"Well how about I tell you my secret in stead, cause Yaten will kill me if I said anything" Seiya pulled Taiki outside where they were alone.

"Ok what's your secret Seiya" Taiki crossed his arms.

"Well I got Serina pregnant" Seiya looked to the ground

Taiki starts laughing.

"What's so funny Taiki, and you promised you would tell me you secret" Seiya crossed his arms.

"Well, am laughing because, we have the same secret but everyone knows about Ami and me having a kid"

"Same with me and Serina, just the only person I didn't tell till today was you"

Taiki sees Yaten and Mina over at the water fountain, where they first went out with each other so do Seiya.

"Well that's it with the chit chat let's go back in" Seiya drags Taiki back in to the dance club.

"What did you want to ask me, Yaten" Mina smiled

"Well" Yaten pulls out a little box from his pocket and opens it in front of Mina.

"Mina will you marry me" Yaten smiled

Mina's eyes went very big.

"YES, YES, I will marry you Yaten" Mina throws her arms around Yaten.

"Let's keep it our little secret, like with the child, we can't tell any one about us at all.

"Yep, if everyone found out then, all your angry fans will want to kill me" Mina smiled.

Both Yaten and Mina looked into each other's eyes and they both went in to a deep kiss that lasted ages. Taiki and Ami walk out the dance club and see the two kissing.

"I knew their was something going one between them two" Taiki laughed

"What do you mean Taiki" Ami looked up at Taiki

"Oh nothing, let's go home" Taiki smiled.

To be continued


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seiya and Serena get married

Two months later everyone is at Serena and Seiya's wedding.

After the wedding Yaten and Mina went to the hospital so Mina could get a scan.

At the hospital in the scanning room.

The nurse was scanning Mina while Yaten was by her side.

"Hey aren't you from the three lights" The nursed blush while scanning Mina.

"Well yes, but don't let anyone know that I'm going to be a father and that I'm engaged" Yaten stood looking at the screen of the scanner.

"I won't, well I have to say your child is in good shape, so theirs no problem"

The nurse stopped scanning and Mina got up.

To be continued


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mina in danger

One week later Mina and Yaten went out shopping for their new child, but one of Yaten's biggest fans was following them to see what Yaten is up to, she has long pink hair and red eyes.

In the park Yaten's fan girl hid behind a bush and saw Mina and Yaten kiss, she was soo jealous and came up with an evil plan.

Later at night she followed them back to Mina's house so she could get revenge on Mina.

"Mina I will have to go and meet up with the band now, for our concert" Yaten kisses Mina on her forehead.

"Ok Yaten, good luck" Mina smiles

Yaten walks out for work, and Mina was left in side the house with the obsessed fan.

Mina went to bed for some rest but as she was sleeping the obsessed fan kidnaps Mina and takes her to her hide out in Egypt, she also left a note behind for Yaten.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I know it's been ages since I updated but I kinda had my reasons. Right I've edited the first 6 chapters on the mistakes I had. I'm now reading threw my chapters on mistakes now but my story writing is still not good but I'll get a little better one day right onto chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that night Yaten walks in and finds the letter that was left. Mina was no where, Yaten reads the letter.

Dear Yaten Kun

If you ever want to see your beloved Mina again come to Egypt in the dessert, bring Seiya and Taiki with you, if you don't come I will kill Mina along with the child she's carrying.

From your biggest fan

Dorothy

Yaten rips the letter up and runs out the house to get Taiki, Seiya and the other scouts. Yaten runs fast as he could but runs into a 15 year old girl, she was in a school uniform, she had long silver hair and green eyes, she looks a lot like Yaten's female form.

"I've finally found you"

"Who are you" Yaten looks at the young girl

"Ok, I don't think you'll believe me, but, I'm from the future, my name is Kira, I'm a sailor scout known as Sailor Healer, I'm the daughter of you and Mina, I'm here to help you save my mother mina and my self, if I don't I'll never exist"

"This is really hard to believe, and you're a sailor scout, wow, any ways I don't have time I have to save Mina from one of my evil fans"

"You mean Dorothy"

"Wait how do you know her"

"Back in the future Dorothy appears a few times trying to kidnap me, but she's locked up behind bars now, any ways lets go before it's to late, lets get the others and head off to Egypt"

"Um ok, I guess your telling the truth, but if your lying to me, I won't be to happy"

"I have loads of prove now lets go"

In Egypt Mina opens her eyes and sees Dorothy, Mina realises that she's also locked in a cadge.

"Who are you, and where am I"

"I'm Dorothy, I kidnapped you because you took Yaten kun to your self"

"But why kidnap me, I never did any thing to you"

"I have my reasons"

At Serena's all the scouts gather up

"So you're from the future Kira" Seiya looks confused

"Yes, and I have no time to be answering questions we have to save my mother Mina"

"What so your Mina's child she's carrying now" Lita gets all shocked

"Yes I am"

"Well we don't know who your father is, Mina won't tell us so can you, and you sure do look like someone I know" Serena asked

Yaten get embarrassed

"I guess I'll say before we head off, my dad is Yaten Kou, now I think we should trance form as Dorothy is a monster in real form"

Everyone gets shocked part from Seiya who knew all ready

Seiya stands up and laughs

"Well Kira that explains why you look like Yaten's female form and you sure have his attitude to" Seiya continues laughing

Kira grows very annoyed with Seiya and hits him

"This is no laughing matter, you can laugh as much as you want when I complete my mission"

Everyone transforms even the starlight's as they could still turn female if they wanted to.

"Let's go and stop Dorothy" Kira runs off with the rest

To be continued


End file.
